List:Lore
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Over time, Ironhide Game Studio have released various tales of characters or events from Kingdom Rush, explaining the histories where the games have been vague. Though that lore has been added; and re-worded; to most pages where appropriate, here they are presented in their original format as published by the developers. Who Locked The Ice Queen? Published: ' May 28th 2019 ''Ice, ice baby! Centuries ago, the Ice Queen, a powerful elemental entity made of ice, tried to take control of Linirea by freezing the land and killing every living creature that inhabited it. Her advance over the lands seemed to be unstoppable. Warriors soon discovered she couldn't be killed as she was an incarnation of Winter. After many lost battles, the wizards of the Stormcloud Temple were summoned. They used the power of the Solar Heat quartz to contain and imprison her, putting a stop to her advances. Until this very day, you can still see the statues erected in their honor on each side of the temple stairs. Who was the mastermind behind the Dwarves technology? 'Published: ' June 11th 2019 He may be short in height but not on ideas! One of the many mysteries of Linirea is the origin of the technologies used to build the factories and machinery of the Dwarven kingdom. Who was the mastermind that planned and constructed such complex systems? The answer was almost lost in the sands of time until I came across an ancient tablet that revealed it: It was Wilbur, the dwarven inventor. He was one of the only survivors of the Dark outbreak in the Hollow Mountains; He had departed to explore the world on his gyrocopter a few moons before the massacre and learned about it upon his return to the dwarven lands. This tragedy almost shattered his soul and pushed him to join forces with the Elves in an effort to avenge his kind. He was publicly admired by many but secretly envied by some, like Tramin, who always saw himself as a rival to Wilbur. Some legends say he escaped the cold hands of death by resorting to his inventions, changing his failing flesh for mechanical parts, but the truth about this still remains a mystery. Alleria and Eridan Story 'Published: ' June 21st 2019 Even heroes have hearts. Much was said in the past about these two elves, some said they were siblings, others, they were lovers. I wish I could tell the reader those rumors were right, but the truth is that this is a story about secrets and missed opportunities. Eridan and Alleria did not grow up together; she was a princess, daughter of the mighty Elven king, while he was destined to be a magic wielder, like his parents and brother before him. He visited the elven castle often, as he was the apprentice of one of the court's wizards, and it was during one of the practices when he first saw the young princess Alleria and hopelessly fell in love with her. He thought that a princess would never look twice at an apprentice, so he kept his feelings for himself and decided to become a hero to win her affection, so he abandoned magic and embraced the hard life of a ranger. He soon became a legend for his outstanding archery and fencing skills. His Twin Blades ended many enemy incursions and numerous hordes of ravaging monsters felled to his Rain of Arrows. When the Twilight elves attacked the elven kingdom, he fought his way to Alleria's side, not only because he had vouched to protect the royal family but because his heart longed to see her. Even knowing she had to travel far away for her safety, he fulfilled his duties without hesitation and watched her disappear in the horizon, not knowing if and when she was going to be able to return. Alleria remained as the ambassador for the Elves in the foreign lands of Linirea (it's rumored that she fell in love with a human who was later killed on the battlefield) and Eridan as the protector of the elven realm. Truth be told, he always wondered what could have happened if he had mustered the courage to open his heart to her. The future is not written yet, dear reader, and only time will tell what destiny has planned for these illustrious elves. Bonehart's Origins 'Published: ' June 27th 2019 The good, the bad and the cursed. This story begins with a dragon named Faustus, and I know, dear reader, you may ask why. Bear with me, and you will soon know... When the elves were created, the Goddess Elynie chose Faustus to protect and watch over them until the end of times, and thus she linked his soul to her most cherished treasure: the tear of Elynie. Faustus watched over the elves while their civilization strived and bloomed. He was there to bless the little Princess Alleria when she took her first breath. The elves, in return, respected and loved him and it was every elven wizard's dream to learn the advanced incantations techniques from him. He remained devoted to this task until the fateful day the dreadful Spider Queen corrupted the cristal`s essence and in the process, also Faustus`s soul. Tainted by the dark forces, he gradually abandoned the draconian sorcery and turned into the dark magic arts, a powerful force that consumed his flesh, leaving only his bones behind. Nothing remained of the former elven protector, not even his name as he was now known as Bonehart. Hammerhold's Story 'Published: ' May 28th 2019 Where were Hammerhold's warriors when Linirea needed them the most? The sun was almost setting over Hammerhold. Alric nervously paced around the palace hall. He was waiting for Malik; there was a topic of utter importance he had to discuss with the current leader of Hammerhold. A few months ago, an emissary from the Kingdom brought some disturbing news: Vez'nan was marching over Linirea, he had managed to gather an impressive army. King Denas requested all the available armies to join the impending war. Malik knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Hammerhold had to help put a stop to this advance, but truth to be told, their armies were scattered over the map. Half of the forces were stationed on the south shores under Blackbeard's command; they had to be swiftly sent there since the pirates from the islands had been increasing the attacks on the seaside villages. The desert tribes, on the other hand, had been fighting the scavengers' increasingly violent attacks and requested reinforcements be sent on their aid. Messengers were sent to both fronts with orders to put these attacks under control and return to the city as soon as possible, Malik was not going to leave the villagers to fend for themselves, and besides, King Denas also had a powerful army that could stall or even destroy Vez'nan's army efforts. The thought of Vez'nan taking the Citadel was almost absurd. It took a few months to crush the pirates and scavengers' efforts as they seemed to be receiving reinforces from an unknown source, but once it was done, the armies marched back to Hammerhold as fast as they were able, carrying their prisoners with them. Orders were sent, troops and supplies gathered, and a plan was forged. Hammerhold was now ready to march in defense of the kingdom when the next sun arose. On that fateful night, a messenger arrived. One of the soldiers found him wandering the sands as the poor creature had lost his way on the ever-changing dunes of the desert. The scorching sun and water scarcity had almost collected their prize when he was rescued from certain death and brought to the city. After some rest his weakened voice demanded to talk to the leaders of the bastion, claiming he was in possession of some critical information about the fate of Linirea. Alric answered the call and a secret meeting was arranged. Something unthinkable had happened: Vez'nan had conquered most of Linirea, The Citadel has fallen and its King, Denas, vanished. Malik knew something was wrong as soon as he saw Alric's distressed face. The sand warrior's words struggled to come out as if he did not want to speak them. Vez'nan had played them, the Pirates and Scavengers had been receiving gold and reinforcements from him, as a means of distraction. The ruse had paid off, and now he was sitting on the palace's throne. Attacking the palace by themselves would have been a suicidal mission for an army, so it was impeding that the banner-men be called off and new plans created. Malik heard the news, and his face turned pale, he stood in silence for what seemed to be an eternity. With a grim voice, he told Alric, "Tell the warriors to close the gates and reinforce the walls, Hammerhold, the kingdom's last bastion, must never fall!" Alric's Story 'Published: ' July 12th 2019 Forged in sand and blood. Some stories are branded by fate, others by sheer luck. Alric's story was forged in sand and blood. Born in a rustic tent embraced by the desert, his first breath was filled with the warm wind of the oasis. The entire tribe greeted him as the chieftain approached the crib and recited the sons of the desert's dogma: "In peace be fair and gentle as the water of the oasis, in war be unstoppable and fierce as a sandstorm.", a creed that has been followed by countless generations of '''Detek-en-Dil. The Detek were well known for their fierce, yet fair warriors; The desert was their home and ally, their law was the only one they obeyed. Alric grew up following his clan's credo, learning the ways of the desert and finding solace in the sands' embrace; Little did he know it would be the same sands that would soon be tainted with his brothers' blood. It was 20 years ago when the armies of the Scarlet Sultan set their sights on the desert tribes. Cruelty, tyranny, and savagery were the Sultan's means. Nothing would stop him from imposing his will over the lands. The desert tribes rebelled against him, but they were no match for the overwhelming and vicious onslaught that was set upon them. Soon the proud Detek warriors stood alone in defiance. The warriors knew that the only possible way to beat the impossible odds was to lure the overwhelming forces of the Scarlet Sultan so deep into the desert that they could never survive; so day after day the Detek retreated further into the desert taunting the Sultan and his men, steering them into their doom. When they reached the desert's heart, they set an ambush and attacked the Sultan's army; The Detek knew this was going to be the last battle of their lives as they were gravely outnumbered. The combat was brutal. The scorching sand became tainted with the blood of the Sultan's army as each brave Detek took down tens of soldiers before meeting their sandy graves. The great sacrifice of the Detek in defense of their freedom awakened the Great Desert Spirit from his centuries-long slumber; He turned the dying Detek into living sands that merged into a colossal sandstorm and wiped the remnants of the Sultan's army. A blood-covered Alric was all that was left standing when sandstorm cleared out; With his heart filled with revenge and sorrow, he faced the Sultan and ended his cruel reign with one stroke of his sword. To honor the spirits of the Detek and Alric's bravery, the Great Desert Spirit granted Alric one gift before disappearing under the sands: to call his former brethren to aid him in battle as mighty Sand Warriors. Sha'tra's Chronicles Published: ' July 26th 2019 ''Let the hunt begin. The view from the spaceship window was breathtaking. Sha'tra asked himself how something so terrible and devastating could make the sky burn with all those glorious colors. Soon the planet would only be specs of dust floating weightlessly in space, very much like his own homeworld. That brought the memories back, it was a long time ago, but those images were still fresh. The Raad had struck hard and fast. The proud race of warriors was obliterated before they could even realize they were under attack and their homeworld blown to pieces. Sha'tra only found out about this a few weeks later, upon returning with his brother from a hunting trip. The joy was replaced with disbelief when the radar of the spaceship could not find their planet on the set coordinates. All was left were some burned boulders and scattered matter floating on the dark void. Sha'tra' s people were no strangers to death; in fact, they lived every day risking their very existence in pursuit of the mythical Stelar blades. The ancient prophecies spoke of reliques that could grant illumination and the power to bend space and time at their masters' will. The blades would only be revealed to the conqueror of "the Final Challenge": a confrontation so extraordinary and impossible that would prove beyond the shadow of a doubt that the warrior deserved such honor. Upon looking over the remains of what he used to call home, he knew what he had to do: fulfil the prophecy to restore his kin and homeworld. Since then he parted ways with his brother, travelled to dozens of worlds, fought hundreds of battles, and defeated thousands of enemies in pursuit of that mythical battle. Walking away from the window, he felt the sting of frustration; this last mission had proven to be a bogus chase, and he barely made it out alive. Those damned Raads had managed to burst the planet he was just on; it seems that their last encounter was still a sore spot for them. Nexus deserved to have more than a hand taken from him after spitting those infuriating lies about his brother joining the Raads. Unfortunately, the coward escaped before he could finish the task. He maneuvered the spacecraft to elude the debris, set the autopilot and then head to the locker to store his new souvenir. He had managed to collect one from that dying world, as he did with every mission. His most cherished one was the red Jewell he had obtained a long time ago in a foreign land. He arrived by sheer luck while chasing those disgraceful Parasytes, and after quickly destroying them, he joined the hunt for a so-called " God." That Umbra character had turned out to be simply a nuisance, not even worth considering a satisfying rival, but the jewel that pulsed with mesmerizing light was a prize worth the trip. He held it in his hands and let the burst of power flow through him, then placed it carefully back on the locker and returned to the pilot's seat. Now he was ready to let his hunter's instinct direct him to his next battle. Veruk, the Warmonger's Leader '''Published: August 9, 2019 The sun was setting over the tents, Veruk watched while an ogre and an orc set up a campfire, not far away, a goblin was busy bringing the meat that would soon be cooked. If he had said this could be true not too long ago, he would have been called delusional. Ogres, Orcs, and Goblins do not mix; this is the motto he had heard since he was a young kid. He learned to stay away from those Greenskins whereabouts. Each race thought of themselves as higher and mightier than the others. This grudge was as old as time, so much that no one knew what started it anymore. The only thing worse than Ogres and goblins were the bandits. Those humans were frail, but they compensated it with a sharp mind. The Kingpin's men knew how to set a trap that could capture even the smartest of Greenskins. He learned this the hard way: by falling prey to one while trying to save his kinsman. The Bandits would not only steal his freedom but also treat them like animals, used to entertain the bloody tastes of their master: the Kingpin. Veruk rubbed his wrists, remembering the shackles that would come off once a day when he was forced to fight as a gladiator, turning the sands red with the blood of beasts to stay alive. It was on those sands that he learned to call any Greenskin a brother and helped them stay alive one more day, until that evening when he led a revolution against their captors and escaped. His bravery became a legend on every Greenskin village and soon hordes of Orcs, Ogres, and goblins approached him looking for his protection and wisdom. Old quarrels were forgotten, and Veruk became their leader and hero, an honor he never asked for. Now it's his fate and destiny to lead the Warmongers to the gates of the human realm and guide his people, the Greenskins, to victory. The Ghost Kings Published: October 25, 2019 Fear is the path to the dark dide... The princes Tristan and Umber were born within seconds of difference, some centuries ago. The birth of not only one, but two heirs to the crown was a joyful occasion for the Kingdom of Valardul. Who was the first one to leave their mother's womb remains a secret until these days. The brothers were the pride and joy of their father, and every little whim they had was immediately fulfilled. There was nothing too extraordinary or fancy they wouldn't get. After all, they were the princes of Valardul, one of the wealthiest and most fertile kingdoms in all the explored lands. When they came to the throne, they ruled the Kingdom together, as Diarchs. The first few years of their ruling were fruitful, the lands and villagers thrived under their command. However, soon the brothers grew greedy and decided to conquer the western territories. They started a long and devastating war that would last over 20 years, consuming the resources, lands, and lives of the inhabitants of Valardul. The brothers fought with everything they had, but Linirea's forces were stronger and day by day pushed them back. The Diarchs sent their best knight, Jack, to fight Linirea’s King's knights on the Lush Forest (how the now infamous rotten forest was known at that time). He launched a direct attack and almost managed to turn the battle around when the Diarchs ordered their general to fire cannons at the battlegrounds. Jack and his men were caught off guard by the cannon shots as they were fighting hand to hand with the enemies. It was one of these shots that ripped Jack's head off and killed most of his squadron, allowing the knights to advance. Jack’s body was never found and remained on the Rotten Forest forever, but his spirit rose to avenge and terrorize his former allies. In utter desperation, the brothers consulted with dark warlocks to find a way to destroy the enemies’ army. They were warned the price would be steep, but they agreed without a moment's hesitation. The Spell the Warlocks cast did destroy most of the enemies’ armies but also doomed the kingdom and its inhabitants to eternal damnation. Ever since that dreadful day, Valardul ́s lands became a barren wasteland. The brothers were reborn as the Ghost kings and their kinsmen transformed into terrifying beings cursed to roam the earth and obey their masters’ will for all eternity. The Pact Published: November 15, 2019 Be careful what you wish for Vez'nan stepped back and admired his work, his pentagram conjuration ready. His plan to conquer Denas’s castle was in motion. The Dark Lord knew he had the element of surprise on his side, as no one had dared to attack Linirea since ancient times. All he needed now was an army that would grant him his victory. There was nothing he wouldn’t do to make sure his campaign was successful, and making pacts with ancient entities was something he needed to do. He was fully aware that alliances like this demanded hefty payments, but since his soul was already bound a previous pact he had made, he would have to bargain with something else. He smirked at the thought of his old teacher, Nivus, finding out about his plans. The old wizard would find his actions despiteful and think of him as an abomination. But the old man had never had as much power in his hands as Vez’nan had now, nor did he ever feel the intoxicating pulse of magic emanating from the jewel that whispered to him from the tip of his staff: the magnificent Tear of Elynie. It was time. As soon as he started chanting his conjuration spell, the grass surrounding the pentagram rotted and the air became tainted with the stench of rotten flesh and sulfur. Soon the heat became almost unbearable as the Ghost Kings materialized on the now corrupted field. There was something utterly unnerving about the ways the brothers mirrored each other’s movements as both pairs of hollow eye sockets fixed on him. Vez’nan started with the negotiations immediately. He wanted to be done with this deal as fast as possible to be able to focus on the next step of his plan. There was no time to lose. After much discussion, the kings agreed to grant him the command of their undead army to secure Linirea’s throne. Their price was also set: they required the souls of every enemy soldier fallen in battle. The price did not bother Vez’nan at all, as it was merely collateral damage. A means to an end. They signed the contract with blood and soon the kings disappeared from the field. The deal was done. “Now we are ready,” the crimson red tear whispered to Vez’nan. “Let the journey begin.” The Hammer Of Ages Published: February 7, 2020 A soul-bound weapon Many songs have been composed and stories told about the first dwarf that set foot on the continent. You may think some of them were exaggerated (and you would have been right), as the dwarven bards are known for adding a little extra spice to their compositions. But truth be told, the story of Farcon Ironbeard has no match. His origin remains a mystery, but all stories agree he was the first dwarf to settle on Dwaraman. His forging abilities were legendary and it was said he added a bit of magic to his creations to make them unique. However, this was not true, at least not for all his creations but one. His masterpiece (and most priced possession) was a silver hammer he forged with his own hands and was meant to be a tribute to the dwarven gods. He had spent unaccountable hours polishing the hard material until it was smooth and shiny, carving precious runes on it and creating its powerful hilt. He put so much love and effort into it, that the gods themselves, pleased with the results, allowed Farcon to infuse it with his soul and bestowed a blessing upon it: Everything that was forged using the hammer could only be broken by it. This hammer became to be known as the Hammer of Ages and it was used to create most of Dwaraman structures, untouched by the hand of time until this very day. His legendary abilities became so renowned that he was called upon by the mages of the distant city of Linirea. They begged him to come and help them trap an evil being that was devastating their lands and decimating their population. Farcon agreed to leave Dwaraman and cross the vast ocean to offer his help. Little did he know, this would be the last time he would feel his forge heat or feast his eyes on the treasure chambers of his beloved city. There are many recounts of what happened that fateful day. Some of the witnesses talk about the bravery of the dwarf, others of his courage, but they all agree that the capture of Umbra would have not been possible weren’t for his heroism and determination. The prison was forged and the being trapped, but to be able to contain it, Farcon made the ultimate sacrifice: he used the power that was harvested on the hammer to seal it, knowing this would mean his own demise. After this battle, Farcon undertook his last journey through the lands on Linirea until he took his last breath on the desert shores. To honor his memory a city was created surrounding his grave, where the hammer was displayed for all to remember that a true hero lied there. Category:Kingdom Rush Franchise Category:Kingdom Rush Category:Kingdom Rush: Frontiers Category:Kingdom Rush: Origins Category:Kingdom Rush: Vengeance